villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Purple Dragons
The Purple Dragons are a street gang led by Hun that often fight the Ninja Turtles and major antagonists in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics, animated TV series, and video games. The gang as a whole is one of the the most dangerous organzations the Turtles have faced. Biography They mostly commit robberies and threaten people. They're one of the most dangerous street gangs in all of New York City (if not the most dangerous), and they work for the Shredder on most occasions. Because of this, they sometimes also carry out acts of assassination and even terrorism. In MNT Gaiden, Purple Dragons are a favorite target of vigilante fights involving Raphael Hamato, Casey Jones and Shadow Jones, the latter two fighting the Purple Dragons while masked. According to Chapter 13: Back into the Shadows, the renegade NYC Foot Clan leader Eikichi Gotoh holds the Purple Dragons in contempt as an organization, because Purple Dragon members only follow their own individual desires, whereas the NYC Foot Clan establishes a common group goal that is served by all its members as a whole. An unnamed gang that is similar to Purple Dragons was featured in 1987 TV Series. They were led by Bebop & Rocksteady. In the 2012 series, the Purple Dragons are a Chinese American gang that, up until Casey Jones vs The Underworld, consisted of 3 members, Fong, the unofficial leader who (occasionally) wields a butcher knife, Sid, the muscle who (occasionally) wields an axe and Tsoi, a mustached middle-man who (occasionally) wields a sledgehammer. The Purple Dragons mostly commit stereotypical street level crimes, mugging citizens, robbing bank vaults, forcing business owners to pay protection money and doing lackey work for bigger crime lords (Shredder and one off villain Ho Pan). Unlike in other versions, the Purple Dragons are portrayed as straight up joke villains who couldn't put up a single decent fight with the teenage Casey Jones, much less the turtles. Thus, proving that they only serve as threats towards those who can't defend themselves. Despite their numerous failures, the Dragons are a respected and feared gang who commit crimes in broad daylight unopposed. In ''Casey Jones vs The Underworld, ''the Dragons become a much bigger threat when they are now lead by Hun, who, unlike in the 2003 version, is a quick and nimble martial arts master who is clearly a homage to Bruce Lee. With Hun in tow, the Purple Dragons are now seen as a much bigger, yet slightly inconsistent, threat who now can easily take on the likes of Casey Jones, Michelangelo and Karai with her friend Shinigami at the same time. Despite this, they end up becoming jokes again during their last few appearances with April easily defeating them while her powers were out of control. In the Rise Of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Purple Dragons are a group of teenage criminals with Kendra as the leader with Jase and Jeremy as her cohorts. Members *Hun *Dragon Face *Johnny (deceased) *Two Ton *Max *Mohawk *Sunny *Spike *Spuds *Fong *Tsoi *Vang *Kendra *Jase *Jeremy Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Greedy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Gangs Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Kidnapper Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Vandals Category:Smugglers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Gangsters Category:Cowards Category:Xenophobes Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Incriminators Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Evil